


Wettschulden

by larydelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larydelight/pseuds/larydelight
Summary: Vor kurzem waren sie dann auch noch in einem Club aneinander gerasselt- einem schwulen Club. Blaise war ebenfalls dabei gewesen und hatte dann diese Wette ins Leben gerufen. Es war um etwas völlig belangloses gegangen, total bescheuert, und Harry hatte gewonnen. Draco musste sich Ihm ausliefern – völlig ausliefern.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Wettschulden

Draco lag vor ihm - zitternd, bebend vor Lust und Anspannung.  
Harry hatte ihm die Hände über den Kopf festgepinnt und saß zwischen seinen weit gespreizten Beinen. So konnte er Draco in seiner vollen nackten Schönheit in aller Ruhe mustern.  
Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Seine verführerischen Lippen waren einen Spalt breit geöffnet und entließen immer wieder ein Keuchen aus des blonden Kehle.  
Harry strich federleicht über die Penisspitze des Slytherins um diesem weiter dieser süßen Laute zu entlocken.  
Draco Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als Harry seinen Griff um den stattlichen Schwanz verstärke und zu pumpen begann.  
"Mach die Augen auf Dray", raunte der Gryffindor und Draco schüttelte den Kopf, seine Wangen wurden noch dunkler und er wandt sich unter Harrys Griff.  
"Sieh mich an Dray", forderte Harry nun deutlicher, doch der Slytherin kniff die Augen nur noch fester zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
Harry musste grinsen - Draco und sein Stolz.  
Es war ja fast schon ein Wunder, dass er den Blonden bis hier her gebracht hatte, da wunderte es Harry eigentlich nicht, dass Draco ihm diesen letzten Triumph nicht gönnte.  
Grinsend verstärkte Harry seinen Griff weiter, zog Genugtuung daraus, dass Draco laut aufstöhnte und sich seiner Hand entgegen drückte.

Sein eigener Penis zuckte und pulsierte ebenfalls ungeduldig, doch Harry zwang sich, dass zu ignorieren.  
Jetzt wollte er erst einmal Draco zum schreien bringen.  
Er zog den Rhythmus an und begann zusätzlich zu seiner Handarbeit noch Dracos Eier zu massieren.  
Dieser schnappte immer wieder verzweifelt nach Luft.  
Harry trieb ihn weiter bis Draco der Schweiß aus den Poren trat und sein Körper unkontrolliert zitterte.  
"Willst du dir das wirklich nicht ansehen Dray?", fragte Harry sanft.  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Ich werde deinen harten Schwanz jetzt gleich in den Mund nehmen und dich in den Wahnsinn treiben", raunte er ihm zu.  
"Aber ich werde dich nicht kommen lassen Dray. Ich will das du darum bettelst das ich dich erlöse."  
Der Blonde erschauderte immer wieder während Harry sprach, doch er öffnete seine Augen nicht, nicht einen Spalt breit.  
"Wie du willst", kicherte der Gryffindor und ließ dann langsam und genüsslich Dracos Schwanz in seinen Mund gleiten. Kostete ihn, die ganze Länge. Ganz gemächlich ließ er sie dann wieder heraus gleiten und wiederholte das Spielchen ein paar Mal, während er das Gesicht des Blonden nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Doch er blinzelte wirklich nicht.  
Harry hätte einiges dafür gegeben, jetzt in des anderen Kopf blicken zu können.  
Grinsend umschloss er die Spitze mit seinen Lippen und begann an ihr zu nuckeln und zu saugen. Spürte wie sie in seinem Mund pulsierte und wie Draco ihm leicht entgegen kam.  
Der Gryffindor verstärkte seine Bemühungen und bließ den Blonden wirklich in denn Wahnsinn.  
Dessen Muskeln krampften, er keuchte und stöhnte und murmelte während er immer wieder wild den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite warf.  
Grinsend ließ Harry von ihm ab und gab ihm etwas Zeit um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Währenddessen saugte Harry jedes Detail des Bildes auf, welches sich ihm bot. Dann legte er seine Hände in Dracos Kniekehlen und spreizte dessen Beine noch weiter. Er spürte dass der Mann vor ihm angespannt war und auf einmal nur noch recht flach atmete.  
Er selbst schob sich nach unten bis er auf die Ellenbogen gestützt zwischen Dracos Beinen zu liegen kam. Mit der Nase stupste er Dracos Hoden an um dann etwas tiefer zu gehen und mit seiner Zungenspitze an Dracos Schließmuskel zu lecken.  
Auf einmal ging ein Ruck durch des Blonden Körper, er riss die Augen auf und stöhnte: "Potter!"  
Unschuldig grinste dieser ihn mit schief auf der Nase sitzender Brille von unten herauf an.  
"Ja Draco?", hauchte er.  
"Was tust du?", keuchte der Blonde und starrte ihn entgeistert, lustvoll und auch ein bisschen ängstlich an.  
"Ich lecke deinen Arsch", grinste Harry und kicherte.  
Draco erwiderte nichts und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken.  
"Gefällt dir das?", fragte der Gryffindor unschuldig.  
Ergeben schloss Draco die Augen und wurde richtig rot. Das genügte Harry als Antwort und er widmete sich wieder Dracos Hinterteil.  
Der Blonde wimmerte, keuchte und stöhnte unter Harrys Händen und Zunge, doch Harry brachte ihn nicht dazu zu schreien.  
Dieser unwiderstehliche Aristokratensohn hatte die krasseste Selbstbeherrschung die ein Mensch haben konnte.  
Die Rahmenbedingungen der Wette steckten nicht ab, wie weit der Dominante gehen durfte. Sie besagte lediglich, dass der Untergebene sich dem anderen vollkommen ausliefern musste.  
Unschlüssig sah Harry Draco an.  
"Willst du das ich aufhöre?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig.  
Zaghaft schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Harry lächelte.  
"Du willst also das ich weiter mache?", fragte er weiter. Ein sachtes Nicken des Blonden.  
"Willst du das ich weiter gehe?"  
Harrys Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust, während er auf die Antwort wartete.  
Doch es kam keine, Draco biss sich lediglich auf die Unterlippe.  
Der Blonde hatte wohl Angst vor diesem Schritt. Harry auch, jedenfalls ein wenig. Er wollte den anderen auf keinen Fall ausnutzen und Dinge tun die dieser nicht wollte also belies er es dabei.  
Er kam wieder auf die Knie, küsste und neckte Dracos Brustwarzen, presste sich an den anderen, wollte sie beide diesen Moment der Anspannung vergessen lassen.  
Seine Lust wuchs genauso wieder wie die Dracos, sodass Harry schließlich ganz nah zwischen Dracos Beine rutschte und Ihre beiden Schwänze in eine Hand nahm und begann zu reiben.  
Der Gryffindor hörte auf zu denken und genoss es nur noch zu spüren wie Draco ihn entgegen kam und schließlich kurz vor ihm mit einem kehligen Stöhnen kam.  
Harry beobachtet dabei sein Gesicht ganz genau, was bei ihm dann ebenfalls alle Dämme brechen ließ.  
Erschöpft löste er sich dann ein wenig von Draco, hauchte ihm einige Küsse auf die Brust und reinigte sich beide mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Dann löste er den Fesselzauber der Dracos Handgelenke fixiert hatte.  
Seufzend ließ er sich neben den Blonden sinken, der sich die Handgelenke rieb und dann ohne ihn anzusehen aufstand und sich anzog.  
Mir einem gemurmelten "Nacht" verließ er ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer und Sekunden später fiel die Wohnungstür ins Schloss.  
Ergeben seufzte Harry. Er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen, dachte er bei sich.  
Er hatte dem Blonden lediglich Lust bereitet und ihn verwöhnt. Ein wenig Freiheitsberaubung vielleicht, aber irgendwie war das ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Wette gewesen.  
Wie lange er sich schon nach Draco verzehrt hatte... - er wusste es nicht.  
Seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten und sich immer noch regelmäßig sahen, der Arbeit wegen, war die Anziehungskraft immer stärker geworden. Zwischen ihnen hatte es immer wieder geknistert, so sehr, dass sie sich immer wieder Auge in Auge in er Umkleide gegenüber gestanden hatten und Duelle mit Blicken ausfochten. Ständig versuchten den Anderen zu übertrumpfen.  
Vor kurzem waren sie dann auch noch in einem Club aneinander gerasselt- einem schwulen Club. Blaise war ebenfalls dabei gewesen und hatte dann diese Wette ins Leben gerufen. Es war um etwas völlig belangloses gegangen, total bescheuert, und Harry hatte gewonnen. Draco musste sich Ihm ausliefern – völlig ausliefern.  
Auch wenn Draco es immer bestritten hatte, er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall von Harry angezogen. Da hatte der Gryffindor an diesem Abend schnell gemerkt. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, dass Draco kneifen würde. Seines Stolzes wegen, doch sein Ehrgefühl hatte es Ihn wohl durchziehen lassen. Nur eine Bitte hatte er geäußert.  
Allein daran hate Harry erkannt, dass es Ihm wirklich wichtig war. Obwohl die Wette vollkommen ausliefern gelautet hatte, hatte de Blonde Ihn gebeten Ihn nicht zu küssen.  
Ohne Kommentar hatte Harry ihm daraufhin zärtlich das Hemd aufgeknöpft und es Ihm ausgezogen. Dann hatte er seinen Hals und seine Schultern liebkost und Ihn aufs Bett gedrängt. Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich hatt er seine Hände über dem Kopf fixiert.  
„Ist das okay?“, hatte der Gryffindor gefragt, „Dann ist es vielleicht einfacher für dich, nicht in Versuchung zu kommen.“  
Draco hatte Ihn zwar verwundert angesehen, aber dann seine Zustimmung gegeben und seine Augen geschlossen. Und sie bis auf diesen einen Moment nicht mehr geöffnet.  
Aber er hatte sich Ihm ausgeliefert.  
Harry legte seine Brille ab und schmiegte sich in die Laken.  
Es war eine irre Erfahrung gewesen.  
Draco so zu sehne und zu spüren.  
Und Harry wollte eigentlich so viel mehr davon. Immer und immer wieder….  
Seufzend drehte er sich wieder auf die andere Seite.  
Wie konnte er sich nur in Draco verlieben? Der Typ der Ihn abgrundtief hasste. Warum hatte es nicht Blaise sein können? Der Dunkelhäutige hatte Ihn, als sie sich das erste mal in diesem Club getroffen hatten, ziemlich eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Interesse hatte.  
Allerdings hatte er schnell gemerkt, das er so gar nicht Harrys Typ entsprach, denn das war eindeutig Blond, schlank und einfach Malfoy.  
Er verdankte Blaise diese einmalige Gelegenheit dieses Abends und er war Ihm auch sehr dankbar dafür.  
Mittlerer Weile waren Sie auch recht gut befreundet und vielleicht würde er von Blaise auch erfahren, ob Draco es auch ein wenig genossen hatte.  
Mit dieser Hoffnung im Herzen schlief Harry dann kurze Zeit später ein.

Der platinblonde Slytherin hingegen lief ziellos durch das nächtliche London. Diese paar Stunden hatten ihn unglaublich aufgewühlt.  
Harry war so gewesen, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte – so und noch viel mehr.  
Der Gryffindor hatte nicht die Befriedigung seiner eigenen Lust im Sinn gehabt, sonder die der Seinen.  
Er hatte gewollt, das es Draco gefiel, das er sich wohlfühlte. Vor allem da er ohne Nachfrage einfach seine Bitte respektiert hatte, lies ihn immer noch schaudern.  
Und diese Zunge an seinem Hintern, die Frage ob es okay war oder ob er aufhören sollte. Diese unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit in allem.  
Das hatte er doch gar nicht verdient – oder?  
Verwirrt kam er irgendwann in seiner und Blaises Wohnung an.  
Der Dunkelhäutige war an diesem Freitag-Abend zum Glück noch unterwegs.  
Draco hätte es gerade nicht geschafft sich den Fragen seines besten Freundes zu stellen. Dazu war er viel zu aufgewühlt.  
Konnte es wirklich sein das er Holy Potter wollte? Sollte es wahr sein, das Potter ihn wollte? Nach diesem Abend bestand daran eigentlich kein Zweifel mehr. Aber was war mit Ihm?  
Seufzend nahm er sich die Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus dem Schrank und füllte sich ein großes Glas.  
Gedankenverloren verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden auf dem großen schwarzen Ledersofa und nippte immer wieder an seinem Drink.  
Aufgeschreckt wurde er dann von Blaise, der nach Hause kam.  
„Hi Draco! Du bist schon wieder da?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht?“  
„Keine Lust gehabt noch bei Harry zu bleiben?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und schwang sich auf die andere Seite des Sofas.  
„Ich habe meine Wettschulden eingelöst und dann bin ich gegangen.“  
Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Und, wie war es?“  
„Gut“, antwortete Draco so nüchtern und unbeteiligt wie er konnte.  
„Er ist ein toller Liebhaber. Der der ihn mal kriegt kann sich glücklich schätzen“, sagte er noch und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
„Du könntest ihn haben“, sagte Blaise ganz leise, beinahe lauernd und auch ein wenig scharf.  
„Ha!“, lachte der Blonde laut auf. „Blaise ich bitte dich! Er ist Harry Potter, der Goldjunge und ich bin Draco Malfoy, der Todesser, das ist doch Schwachsinn.“  
Sein bester Freund schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Nimm du ihn doch“, setzte Draco noch nach und bereute es sogleich wieder.  
„Ich würde Ihn nehmen und auf Händen tragen, so wie er es verdient, Draco!“  
Blaise‘ Tonfall war leise und schneidend.  
„Das weißt du. Aber Harry will mich nicht. Er will DICH und das ist mehr als offensichtlich. Und wenn ich mir deine Aussage anhöre, dann hast du das heute gemerkt und es hat dich umgehauen. Und jetzt weißt du nicht wie du damit umgehen sollst und versuchst deshalb mich zu verletzen um dich nicht mit deinen eigenen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen zu müssen.“  
Draco schluckte, biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände.  
Volltreffer – das saß.  
Aber er blieb still.  
„Warum musst du so ein gottverdammter Sturkopf sein Draco? Warum kannst du das Glück das du hast nicht einfach annehmen? Der Krieg ist vorbei, die Zaubererwelt ist im Wandel und du kannst endlich frei entscheiden, was du möchtest.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Draco leise, „Warum sollte ausgerechnet er mein Glück sein?“  
„Weil er bedingungslos liebt Draco. Er hat dir alles vergeben und hinter deine Maske geschaut. Er will dich von ganzem Herzen, mit allem was war und allem was sein wird. So ist er eben und genau das brauchst du doch.“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, kämpfte wehement dagegen an, dass Blaises‘ Worte genau das in ihm anrührten, da er gelernt hatte ganz tief in sich zu begraben.  
„Ich würde dir jetzt gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, aber das bringt mich nur in Schwierigkeiten“, seufzte der Dunkelhaarige.  
„Ich geh schlafen, sieh zu das du selber klar kommst.“  
Damit verließ er das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer und Draco hörte kurze Zeit später seine Zimmertür hinter ihm zugehen.  
Er war wieder allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken.  
Auch ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey half nicht, dass sie sich klärten oder verschwanden und so wälzte der Blonde sich die ganze Nacht unruhig zwischen schlafen und wachen in seinem Bett hin und her.

Am nächsten Morgen saß er völlig zerstört in der Küche, versuchte sich mit Kaffee irgendwie wacher zu machen als Blaise hereinkam.  
„Du siehst ganz schön scheiße aus“, sagte er nur und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee.  
Draco sagte nichts.

Es klingelte und beide sahen sich ratlos ann.  
„Erwartest du Besuch?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hm“, meinte Blaise und ging zur Tür.  
„Harry!“, klang es gedämpft aus dem Flur und Draco spannte sich an.  
Scheiße.  
Er hörte den Gryffindor sprechen, verstand aber nicht was er sagte.  
„Ja, Draco ist da und ihn einem wach-ähnlichen Zustand.“  
Blaise kicherte.  
„Geh einfach durch in die Küche.“  
Schritte im Flur und dann stand Potter in der Küche, direkt gefolgt von Blaise.

„Hi Draco!“, er lächelte und dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig.  
„Ist alles ok bei dir? Schlecht geschlafen?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Ja und vielleicht ein Feuerwhiskey zu viel gestern“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und sein bester Freund zog ob dieser Ehrlichkeit überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Harry, Kaffee?“, fragte er und hielt die Kanne hoch.  
„Ja gern, mit einem großen Schuss Milch bitte.“  
Kurz darauf hatte der Schwarzhaarige eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich und setzte sich zu Draco an den Tisch, während Blaise ihm noch einmal zuwinkte und sich dann leise verzog.

„Heute Morgen beim aufstehen habe ich die hier gefunden“, fing Harry vorsichtig an und zog Dracos fein säuberlich aufgerollte Krawatte von gestern aus der Tasche seines Pullovers.  
„Ich dachte die hättest du gerne wieder“, sagte er und lächelte leicht als er das Kleidungsstück auf den Tisch vor Draco legte.  
Der Blonde sah ihn an, eine Mischung aus ungläubig und dankbar.  
„Danke … Harry“, kam es langsam aus seinem Mund.  
„Dafür hättest du jetzt aber nicht unbedingt herkommen müssen...“, sprach er leise weiter und hielt sich nach einem Schluck Kaffee an seiner Tasse fest.  
„Nein, hätte ich nicht“, räumte der Gryffindor ein und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
„Aber ich dachte es wirft vielleicht Fragen auf, wenn ich Sie dir im Büro wiedergebe. Nicht da die Leute anfangen zu reden.“  
„Hm, das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir. Aber reden tun sie doch sowieso“, sagte Draco und lächelte schwach.  
„Weißt du etwas, dass ich nicht weiß“, fragte Harry und zog seine Beine an.“  
„Naja, unsere Zankereien haben zu gewissem Gerede geführt. SO was sich liebt das neckt sich“, meinte der Blonde und starrte in seine Tasse. Was redete er da?  
„Naja, was mich angeht trifft das zu“, sagte Harry frei heraus und beobachtete Draco genau.  
Der ließ den Kopf noch etwas mehr hängen und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht was mich betrifft. Du warst gestern so verdammt liebevoll und respektvoll und zärtlich. Damit kann ich nicht umgehen, das ist einfach zu viel für mich. Das löst Dinge in mir aus mit denen ich nicht umgehen kann“, sagte Draco und wurde zum Ende hin immer lauter und verschüttete fast seinen Kaffee während er mit den Händen in der Luft rang.  
„Ich hab kaum geschlafen weil ich keine Ahnung habe was ich mit dem Chaos in meinem Inneren anfangen soll.“  
„Darüber reden ist ein Anfang“, sagte Harry vorsichtig und von Dracos Gefühlsausbruch überrascht.  
„Du hast das angerichtet, mach das es wieder weg geht“, sagte Draco und funkelte Harry trotzig an.  
Dieser musste kichern und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf.  
Nachdem er die Distanz zwischen Ihnen überbrückt hatte, nahm er Draco die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch.  
„Du willst das es weg geht?“; fragte er leise und sah dem Blonden tief in die Augen.  
„Ja. Es verwirrt mich“, sagte Draco leise.

„Potter! Was...“, rief er aus, als der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Schoß glitt und alles weitere wurde von Harrys Lippen erstickt, die Dracos mit sanftem Druck verschlossen.  
Wie am gestrigen Abend fühlte Harry sich wie berauscht von Draco. Das Gefühl ihn endlich küssen zu können pumpte einen einzigartigen Hormoncocktail durch sein Blut. Als wäre Draco eine exklusive Droge, die Ihm den Verstand raubte.  
Draco schnappte nach Luft, als Harry sein Lippen wieder frei gab.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seine Hände an Harrys Hüfte gelegt hatte und zog sie wieder weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
„Was sollte das?“, giftete er, jedoch weitaus weniger scharf als er es gewollt hatte.  
Diese plötzliche Nähe zu Potter verwirrte ihn noch mehr und löste ein Kribbeln bei Ihm aus.  
Der Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass du willst, das es weg geht?“, er machte eine kurze Pause.  
„Das ich weggehe?“, ergänzte er leise.  
Gerade wusste Draco gar nichts mehr. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er solle sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren, Potter von sich stoßen und ihn aus der Wohnung werfen. Aber etwas in Ihm wollte genau das Gegenteil. Wollte den anderen an sich ziehen, im nächsten Kuss versinken und sich völlig darin verlieren.  
Unbewusst hatten seine Hände sich wieder an Harrys Hüfte geschlichen und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
Harry sah den Kampf in Draco, zwang sich aber einfach ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und nichts zu tun.  
Das musste Draco jetzt mit sich ausmachen, wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten.

Nach eine gefühlten Ewigkeit sah der Blonde auf. Verlor sich beinahe in den grünen Augen.  
„Ich will nicht das du gehst“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin immer noch völlig verwirrt und weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, aber ich will nicht das du gehst.“  
Harry nickte langsam und spürte wie Dracos Griff um seine Hüfte sich verstärkte, ihn näher an Draco zog und lächelte, während er sich seinem Gegenüber entgegen lehnte um ihn erneut zu küssen.


End file.
